Fluff
by HesTheTearInMyHeart21
Summary: Miraculous fluff, random stories, nothing really has a place. The rating is M Because stories insidemay contain mature content.
1. chapter 1

Marinette POV

"IM DONE!"I scream his face "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I kick him off me,smacking him hard in the face.I kick him in balls,and take my shoes,and stab him.I slide my shoe back on and get the hell out of there.

Holy shit.This is insane!I love proofreading my best friend Alya's stories.Im defiantly not a writer though.I design clothing,dresses, skirts, shirts,etc. I love my job,it's super fun and I enjoy it.My phone dings it's about 3:00 and I reach over to pick it up.

-Adrien:Hey Mari!Wanna head to the movies at like six?-

-Me:Sure Adri.What Movie?

-Adrien:How about.(RANDOM MOVIE)

-Me:Sure sounds good.What should I wear?

-Adrien:Wear Whatever you want,make it casual though.Its not a dance

-Me:Sure Whatever adri.See you at 6!

-Adrien:Bye Mari -_-

I throw open my close doors and observe all of my shirts and pants.I grab a skirt and a blue top.I put it on and stand in front of my large mirror.

"Tiki.What do you think?"I ask my kwami

"I'm not sure Marinette," she replies

"Whatever makes you happy."

I take off my skirt and shirt,and chuck them into my:"Never wear these clothes together again basket".

I take out a fleshy/pink shirt with a petite pocket on the left side, and slide it on.Then I take out a pair of olive green shorts and put them on.I stand in front of the mirror, dear god I look BEAUTIFUL.I walk over to my vanity and take out my hair,I brush through my mane and curl it slightly.Then,I flip my head upside down and shake my hair.I grab a pair of socks and grab my black and white striped Adidas.i grab a black purse,instead of my regular one ,and have Tiki slide inside.I grab my phone,and a stylus, so I can sketch.I snatch my keys off my table and open the front door , locking it behind me.Movie date with Adrien.Here.I. Come.


	2. Playdate?

**_I don't give a fuck about you anyways_**

 ** _Who ever said I give a shit bout' you?_**

 ** _You never share your toys or communicate_**

 ** _I guess I'm just a play date to you.._**

Sitting in the bathtub listening to my favorite song,and reminding myself I can't sing along,I don't want the police here again.Long story short the neighbors called the paramedics because they thought somebody was being strangled..

I'm never going to forget that day,and I had to pay for a new door.Which are very expensive.

I sprinkle some lavender into the bathtub,and I hear the front door open. My best friend and crush is back. _Shit. I jump out of the bathtub and throw my towel around my bare body,and I unplug the drain,so the water runs out. I dry off my body as best as I can and put my white robe on,and I wrap my hair up with my towel. I open the door and walk towards my bedroom,hoping Adrien won't notice me._

"Hey Mari"

 ** _Fuck.Fuck,fuck,fuck._**

Hello adrien,"I say with a little bit of uncontrollable sass.

"Welcome back.Arent you **THREE AND A HALF HOURS LATE FOR DINNER!?!** "

"I'm sorry Marinett,Marlene wasn't supposed to loose her stuff and make us go around the whole school looking for it"He says,as he blushes lightly

"So you're saying that she lost her stuff and looked for it for **THREE HOURS?"** I yell,which I don't mean to

He turns around slowly and walks the other direction to his room,slowly.

"Adrien,I'm sorry I didn't mean it to be like that-" I start saying

"Just stop,I'm tired of this right now."He says sorrowly back at me

"I'm sorry Adrien"I say as I walk into my room and put on my favorite pajamas.Silently I walk into the kitchen and make some soup and put some saltine crackers on the plate next to the bowl of steaming hot chicken noodle soup.I walk by Adriens door and nock,Once,twice,three times.I set the bowl down.

"I brought you some soup and crackers."I say and walk back into the kitchen to make myself a bowl of soup as well.I pour the steaming hot soup into my favorite bowl as I set it down onto a plate which already has my crackers on it.I walk back into my room and set my plate on my white comforter.I grab my laptop and start listening to music as I eat my glorious soup.

I turned the music all the way up,my earphones were vibrating my ears,but the music soothes me,it calms me down.I mean, as calm as Limelight by Rush can get you.Ive finished my soup and it set my laptop down on the bed next to me.I get up from my spot,which is now all warm and cozy,and open my door.I walk down the hallway to Adrien's room.I see he ate the soup,and left it for me to clean up. I pick up the plate and set it in the sink,and walk back to adrien's room. I knock on the door.

"Can we talk?"I ask

"Come in"Adrien says

I open the door cautiously,and walk inside.He is laying on his bed,in sweatpants and a t-shirt.he has his earbuds in and takes them out as I walk in.

"Adrien,this is really quite important,I've wanted to tell you this for a while now.."I say shyly as I sit down on his bed,crossed legged with my hands in my lap.

"I've actually wanted to tell you something too.."He says,draping his hand over his knee comfortably.

"Well,if we both do,want to say it at the same time?" He asks

"Sure,ready?"I sigh

"1"He says.

"2"I reply.

"3"We announce together.

"I love you"He says hopefully

"I love you."I say at the same time

"You do!?!?" He asks

"I do"I say as I fall into his arms and set my head on his shoulder.

 ** _You know I give a fuck about you everyday_**

 ** _Guess it's time that I tell you the truth_**

 ** _If I share my toys, will you let me stay?_**

 ** _Don't want to leave this play date with you_**


End file.
